Admittance
by xlifexisxbeautifulx
Summary: Stein admitting he has more than just a liking to his weapon partner. A roleplay between friends


**Franken Insanity Stein**

Stein took off his socks and threw them into a corner of his room with a few other clothes that were piled to be washed someday. He took out a small book from the bookcase next to his door looking for a book on basic function and specific anatomy of the brain. It was a very old book of his, and he practically knew it from cover to cover but he still enjoyed skimming it when he found he was feeling conflicted.A few moments of silence passed after he fell onto his bed and opened the book, bored, to a random page. Stein's head slowly went up. Trying his best to listen, trying to tune his ears to the faintest noise. He thought he heard something strange...

There it was again. The sound was strange, he knew he had heard it before, but it seemed so strange. "Crying?" he whispered to himself. He looked through the walls towards Marie's room. He quietly walked out of his room and was going to knock on Marie's door, but now he could definitely tell she was crying. She would just force him out if he was going to be formal and strict about her feelings or what was bothering her. Stein quietly opened the door and looked down at her, across the room. Taking gingerly cautious steps not to scare her of his presence he squatted down next to her, taking a knee. He gently placed one of his hands on the back of her neck. "Marie?" He spoke quietly, a little worried about why she was so hysterical all of a sudden. Stein scooted himself a little closer to her to place his other hand on her shoulder. "Marie...don't cry..." he was more pleading her than giving her an order.

**Marie BetterthanThor Mjölnir**

She couldn't stop crying. But it should be typical of the blonde woman. She was always getting upset about one thing or another.

Marie tried to keep her crying softly to herself. Burying her face in her knees, Marie was slightly startled when a hand came behind her neck to comfort her. Glancing up to see Stein, Marie wiped at her face quickly as she gave him a hesitant smile. "I'm sorry. Were you trying to relax?"

**Franken Insanity Stein**

Stein scoffed. "Teh, I thought that's what you were trying to do, but I think it's rather difficult to do that when you're hurt." He moved to the side and sat next to her, placing his hand on her opposite shoulder and bringing her into a side ways sort of placed his chin on her head. "So, is this how it usually works for you? Men make you panic and give you crows feet under your eyes while all you do is cry for them or be caught in some other form of hysteria?" he joked at her, looking her in the eyes with a smirk and giving her a slight nudge into him. "Was there something I could do to alleviate this? Or do you just need a hug?" he placed his chin back on top of her head and gave her a slightly tighter squeeze. 

**Marie BetterthanThor Mjölnir**

Marie shrugged her shoulders as her face fell into a deep frown. Curling herself up into a ball by his side, Marie turned her head to face the opposite wall. "So much has happened that I feel like our relationship is going backwards. I knew it would be difficult. But, somehow.. I thought that things would flow. I don't know." Moving away from him slowly, Marie wiped at her face again as fresh tears made their way down her face once more. "I don't know if this is going to work Franken. I...I think I just love you too much and expect things from you and I know I shouldn't. I can't be myself with you as your...girlfriend or whatever it is that I am. I can't just kiss you and do things couples do." Turning around so her back was to him, Marie sobbed once more. "And now I can't stop crying. I feel so foolish."

**Franken Insanity Stein**

Stein looked at the floor while he listened to her tell her aspirations for their relationship, or whatever this way turning into. He looked up again before she started to sob and wail again with tears running down her face. He got to his feet and moved towards her.

He kept her back towards his chest and wrapped his arms around her, leaning down to stare over her shoulder at one side of her face and wiping away a stream of tears. "We can work on that." he let go and now moved to face her directly. Stein picked up her head by gripping her chin gently to make her look at him. "More importantly, I know that I need to work on it. You do all these things, Marie. All these amazing little things for me, all these grand and thoughtful things."

Wiping away another stream of tears down her face with his other hand he looked down at her thoughtfully but also with a small amount of anguish in his features. He didn't like it when people cried. He thought it made them look weak. But he simply didn't enjoy Marie crying, for some reason it bothered him more on a personal level than anything anyone could ever do or say to him.

"I know what I can do, and what I should do to help you. To repay you." going silent for a moment before his face fell into a bit of sadness as well. "I also know that I haven't maybe been as willing to accept all this...but...I think you doubt me a little bit."

There was a pause when just they were looking at each other. Stein moved some stray hair from Marie's face before laying a hand on the small of her back to make her come closer to him before he kissed stayed like that for a few moments, his lips connecting gently with hers before he moved back out of it to look down at her."You know that Literature and English overall was never my best subject...but, I think by definition...I love you, Marie. I just thought you'd want to know that, because I know that I won't use it too often."

**Marie BetterthanThor Mjölnir**

If Marie's heart stopped and she died right now, she would have been content with it. Her jaw dropped open in slight shock as Stein kissed her softly on her lips. Feeling slightly dumb at not responding right away. At least she stopped crying. But to cry and stare stupidly were both things to debate on.

"I...I love you so much." Moving quickly, Marie wrapped her arms tightly around the man's neck as she buried her face against him. Laughing loudly out of anxiety, Marie tilted her head back to study his profile.

"Thank you. For easing my worries. After all these years, it's still hard to know what you're thinking. And feeling."

Sighing softly, Marie closed her eyes in content as she swayed slightly on her feet. Grabbing onto him tightly, Marie clenched her teeth together as she pressed a hand to her head.

"I should probably sleep. It's been a very emotional couple of days."


End file.
